Where's Daddy?
by Vegeta the God of Attitude
Summary: Rated T for Feels. Goten wonders why he doesn't have a dad, and asks the one person who's always been there for him, Gohan. One shot, but a reaally long one


_A/N: Guess who's back! After a 2 year long break I decided to come back and try my hand at fanfiction again, with the help of one of my best friends, Praisin-Ain't-Easy. He helped me write this fic, so enjoy! This is a one-shot, written in the perspective of Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten. (warning: some feels may be brutally massacred.)_

(Gotens POV)

Goten is flying home, enjoying the cool, crisp air of the 439 Mountain Distract. He had a great day hanging out with his best friend in the whole world, Trunks Briefs. They ate, they played tag, and they sparred. Goten had even won today. That's what made him really happy about the day.

"Gohan will be so proud of me that I won against Trunks today!" The little ball of energy exclaimed.

But he had noticed something again today, something that he was curious about. Why didn't he have a daddy like Trunks did? Sure, Vegeta could be rude and cocky, but he still loved Trunks.

"_So, where is my daddy?"_ Goten thought to himself, extremely puzzled by this whole situation.

"_I know! Maybe mommy will tell me. I'll ask her when I get home. Hopefully she doesn't have that darn frying pan.." _At this, Goten internally laughed. It was a rare sight indeed when Chi-Chi didn't have the "Frying Pan of Doom" in her grasp, whether it was to cook, or to bash his Big Brother over the head for some reason or another.

Soon, after a few more minutes of flying at Supersonic Speed, he landed in the front yard of the famous Son house, and went inside. Upon entering the house, Goten caught scent of his mother cooking dinner, and boy did it smell good! The scents were so overwhelming, that Goten found himself drooling a little bit at the thought of eating. Suddenly, the snacks Mrs. Briefs made Trunks and himself seemed like they happened hours ago, as the various aromas of Pulled Pork being smoked, Fresh chicken being baked, the smell of fresh greens being steamed..It all just came together in an aromatic harmony, leaving Goten standing in the middle of the doorway, his mouth oozing saliva.

(Chi-Chi's POV)

The middle aged woman smiled to herself at the sight before her. The sight before her seemed so..familiar. She began to feel the old chest pains that occurred whenever she thought about her late husband brewing, however she was able to smile to herself and hide the pain.

"_He really is a lot like Goku.."_ All of those times where Goku would come home from training, from visiting old friends, from successfully combating another threat to Earth, with Chi-Chi waiting with a smile, a kiss, and some good, ol' homecooking.

She missed those days so much, especially since they were so far and few between after a while. Since Gohan came around, and more powerful foes opposed him, he started coming home later, needing to constantly train to keep up his strength. It hurt Chi-Chi, and she felt a similar pain now when Gohan or Goten would go running off. She had been so hard on Gohan during his younger years, forbidding him from training, forcing books down his throat, claiming she wanted him to become a scholar. All that was just a front to hide her worry that one day, her baby boy may not come back. She didn't want to lose her precious baby, so she always hated the fact that the Saiyan in him would push him to fight. Even if it was for what was right, she didn't want to let Gohan fight. However, his will almost always ended up winning, and every time so far he came back. However..there were a few times where she almost lost him. On Namek in particular.

But she was getting caught up in her memories again..she looked back to Goten, who was so eagerly awaiting the food she had spent the better half of two hours making. However, she saw a look of curiosity mixed in with that eagerness. Gohan walked in, greeting her and sitting down at the table from a long few hours of studying.

"Okay boys, eat up!" She cheered, setting the mounds of food on the table, easily enough to feed a battalion of soldiers who had forgotten what good cooking tasted like. She watched as the two chowed down, but she noticed that Gohan was eating a bit slower than usual.

(Gohan's P.O.V)

As I ate I noticed something..Off in the atmosphere, almost like an instinct. I look to my mom as she's cutting at her pork. She looks sad, or maybe even depressed. Definitely not her usual cheery, if a little naggy, self. She hadn't been pushing me as hard to study, and has been letting me go out and train with Piccolo a lot more lately. That strikes me as odd as well, considering she hates fighting. I then look over to my little brother, Goten. His fork is moving so fast across the plate and to his mouth it's almost invisible if I don't use my Ki to watch it.

"_Well, at least his appetite isn't suffering."_ I think to myself as I continue to make observations. If there's one thing all those psychology books mom made me read taught me, it's how to read people.

As he swallows his food, I notice that he too looks off. Not in a sad way, like mom does, just off. As though he has a question to ask, but not sure how to do it. Almost nervous in a way. Worried that he might upset someone, or that he might have broken something and he doesn't want to tell. Either way, something is definitely up.

(Goten's POV)

"_Man, mom sure knows how to cook!"_ I thought as I try and pile as much food as I can into my mouth, my cheeks bulging out to a ridiculous size.

"_I bet daddy loved mommys cooking." _ Even in my own noggin, I knew that was a mistake to think. When I looked at Gohan and mom again, it seemed that their expressions had changed a lot.

Gohan was now staring me down, not in a way that said "I'm gonna beat you up", but in a "What are you thinkin little bro?" way. Mommy looked sadder, as though she heard my thought. When I spoke, it was with a little nervousness that betrayed my actual attitude.

"This is super good mom!" I waited for her usual response of "you're welcome sweetie, I'm glad you like it!", but it didn't come. Instead, she just said "Thanks Goten.." in a really sad voice.

Something's definitely wrong with mommy, and I feel like it's my fault! Plus, I haven't even asked the question I want to ask yet! I wonder what's wrong with her…

(Chi-Chi's P.O.V)  
>My emotions are really starting to get out of hand. I know Gohan has figured out by now that something's wrong, and I'm almost sure that he's guessed what by now. I knew I shouldn't have made him read those psychology books..Oh well. I cut at my pork, still slowly eating it. I tried to put on a happy face for Goten, but I just couldn't seem to manage it. He had the look of someone who had been waiting all day to ask a question, but was scared of upsetting someone if he did. I have a feeling I know what question it is, and I don't think I can answer him without breaking down..again. I can only hope that he hasn't heard me at night, sobbing without hesitation, holding the wedding photo that was taken so long ago, before even Gohan was born. I hope he hasn't seen me stroke the photo gently, whispering Goku's name in a heartbroken tone, that he hasn't figured out that his mommy isn't always as happy as she seems. I hear him compliment me as usual on my cooking, just like Goku used to do..After he finished speaking, I managed to make myself utter a response.<p>

"Thanks, Goten…" I knew that would tip him off that something is wrong. While he may have Goku's naitivity, I know that making him study, though not as hard as I did Gohan, has made him already smarter than her husband, even if he was a genius in battle. I know Gohan for sure has picked up on my state of emotion..I can see it in his eyes.

I quietly finish off my pork, beginning to munch on the veggies I had dished up for myself, but I could barely choke them down. It seemed Goten was getting ready to speak again, so I swallowed what I had in my mouth and tried my best to smile as I looked at him.

(Goten's P.O.V)

Mommy is definitely sad. I can guess that much by the way she's eating. And the lack of an enthusiastic response to his compliments as she usually gave was all Goten needed to figure out his mom was sad. He still wanted to ask his question however, even if this was bound to get him either yelled at or cause his mommy to break down. He swallowed the inhumane amount of food he had piled into his mouth, and looked to both of them.

"Uh..Mommy, Gohan?..Where's my daddy?..Seeing Vegeta talking with Trunks today, seeing how he acted with him..it made me kinda wonder where my dad is.." I spoke with apprehension, not sure how they would react.

By the looks on their faces, I made the wrong choice. Mommy immediately broke down into tears she seemed to have been trying to keep in all day, and Gohan actually got up and walked out of the room. I looked down, guilt clogging up my chest as I patted mommy on the shoulder, trying to get her to stop crying..

(Gohan's P.O.V)

So that's what Goten was thinking about. He was wondering where dad is..I had an idea, but I didn't want to say anything in front of mom, for fear of..well, what happened. I didn't want to see mom cry, not again. So I left the room, sitting down in my own, at my desk. The AP Calculus textbook I reviewed from for fun was sitting, open to some of the more complex problems. Of course, these were no trouble for me, and I had cracked out the answers faster than Recoome had cracked my neck that one time. But I couldn't focus on studying right now. I was debating telling Goten the truth about dad. From the start of it all, when I was 4 years old. It would be rough on him, seeing how he's only 7, but if he really wants to know the truth..I think he deserves to know. It was almost time for him to go to sleep, so I think I'll tell him before I tuck him in. I can hear that mom has gotten control of herself, and is telling Goten to get ready for bed. I guess now's the time…

(Goten's P.O.V)

Well, mommy stopped crying, and she doesn't seem upset with me..but she still didn't answer my question. I think I'll ask big brother before he puts me to sleep for the night. I'm sure he'd tell me. I brush my teeth, change into my pajamas, and go into the room with big brother. He's sitting at the work desk, his fancy math book open with a sheet of perfect answers in neat handwriting next to it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at his big brother again, with pleading, soulful eyes that begged an answer to his question.

"Big brother? Will you tell me where daddy is?"

If the look on his face says anything..I'm about to get my answer. I cross my legs on the bed, my stuffed teddy bear next to me as I patiently await my brother's response.

(Gohan's P.O.V)

Well, I didn't expect him to ask me again. That helps a little bit. I sigh a bit and turn to face him completely, the textbook on the desk now completely forgotten. I decide to level with him, since it'd be unfair if I just barraged him with all of these emotionally damaging stories without at least advance notice.

"Alright Goten, but be prepared. This is not gonna be a happy story."

He looked prepared as any 7 year old could be for a traumatizing story, so I took a deep breath, and began recounting the tragic events of the Cell Games.

"Well…it started with two Androids. Number 17 and 18. These two Androids were originally thought to be the threat to the planet, but we were all wrong. It turns out that a new bio-android, which I'll explain later, was the real threat. He had killed Future Trunks in an alternate timeline, stole his time machine, and came back here until he hatched. His purpose was to absorb 18 and 17 and destroy dad. We tried to destroy the Androids for their own good, but that didn't work. I don't really know how Cell ascended to his perfect form, but I do know Vegeta played a part in it. At the time, me and dad were in the hyperbolic time chamber, training our butts off. I later found out that dad had been pushing me to ascend past Super Saiyan into an even more powerful form than what Vegeta had achieved. Apparently, I succeeded but don't remember it due to blacking out. When we emerged, we found out that Cell had achieved his perfect form and was holding a tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. Funny thing is, Dad didn't even train during our 10 days to prepare. He was so at ease..At first I didn't understand how he could be so at ease, but me, Krillin, and Piccolo all agreed he had some sort of secret weapon. After 10 days, the tournament began. Dad fought Cell first, and was amazing. I've never seen anyone fight as well as he did that day. However, when they found their powers were matched, Dad quit, and picked the next fighter. Me. Piccolo protested severely, saying that I was only 11, that I shouldn't have to fight. But Dad insisted on it. What he didn't know..was that decision was probably both the best and worst he could have made."

I pause for a minute, looking at Goten as he took all the information in. We hadn't gotten into the tragic part yet, so he didn't seem too fazed. He had been slightly shocked at some of the details, but other than that seemed to be taking it pretty well. So I took a breath to calm myself and continued.

"When Cell and I fought, I held back my power because I believed the fight could end without further bloodshed. I explained to Cell about the significant power boost that I got when enraged. That was my biggest mistake ever. He claimed he was going to draw out that power, whatever the cost. He created these miniature blue versions of him, and sent them after my friends and family. They were nearly killed, and 16 was damaged beyond repair. Cell kicked his head to me, and 16 told me that it was okay to fight with all my power, as long as it was for what was right. Cell spat on his head and destroyed it, and for some reason, that caused me to snap. I..I ascended into Super Saiyan 2, and overwhelmed Cell. But I got cocky. I knocked 18 out of his gut, and he panicked and turned himself into a bomb..he inflated to the point of nuclear explosion, and dad saw no choice but to sacrifice himself to fix my mistake..to save all of us. He told me he was proud of me, and that he knew that I would do a better job of protecting the Earth than he could..he then smiled, and disappeared. The explosion could be felt for miles around, and I broke down onto the ground. It was all in vain though, as Cell had part of his nucleus intact, and was able to fully regenerate from that, stronger than ever. I had resigned myself to my death, knowing I was too weak to beat him now. He charged a Kamehameha wave with enough power to destroy not only this planet, but the next two after it. Dad spoke to me in the afterlife..he told me he believed in me, that he knew I could beat him. But I had to draw out all of my power..I charged up a one handed Kamehameha, and as I fired, Dad said we would work together. I felt his presence there, as if he were by my side again. As if I hadn't completely screwed everything up. I felt stronger, and I began to overwhelm Cell. Then the monster poured more energy into the attack, starting to overwhelm me. Dad shouted at me to use all of my power when he said so, and that he would help me from beyond the grave. I pushed all of my power, and I managed to overwhelm Cell killing him. But it wasn't a victory. My arrogance cost me..us..our dad. We tried wishing him back, but he chose not to come back, stating it was his fault all of this happened. He told us that the world was in my hands now, and to give me their full support, to which they all agreed."

I pause again, tears flowing steadily from my cheeks as I look at Goten. He had a shocked look on his face and had tears falling down as well. I pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as I begin to dive into self deprication again, just like I had done the day of the tournament.

"It's my fault he's gone..if I had listened to him, if I hadn't let my pride get the best of me..he'd still be here..It's my fault! All of it!"

I then broke down into angered sobs, my words losing comprehension as Goten patted my back, trying to comfort me. I could only hope he wouldn't hate me for costing us dad. I'm surprised enough he didn't push me away, asking what kind of monster I had to be to take our dad from us, over some foolish pride. Hn. I'm starting to sound like Vegeta. I sigh, waiting for what Goten had to say.

(Goten's P.O.V)

I'm..shocked to say the least. So daddy's in heaven, or otherworld, or whatever? He chose to stay dead to protect his family? I'm not sure what to think. Gohan blames himself for dad's death, and broke down into tears. I pat his back, trying to get him to calm down so that I can say what I need to say. When Gohan finally calmed down enough, I let him go and looked him in the eyes. His expression screamed 'please don't hate me for what I've done'.

"Gohan..it's okay! You've been more of a dad to me anyway! You've protected me, helped me with things I don't understand, and you've taken me camping. I'm sure dad doesn't blame you, and is probably really proud of you! When he comes back, I'm sure he'll congratulate you on doing such a good job of protecting the planet while he was gone."

That seemed to do it. Gohan broke down into sobs again as I pulled him into another hug, patting his back again to try to calm him down..His words were incomprehensible, and I didn't know what to do..

(Gohan's POV)

I..I don't believe it! He doesn't hate me? I thought for sure he'd call me a monster, a villain worse than any we've ever faced..but he's happy? He told me I've been the best dad ever, that I've done everything a dad should..I'm not sure if I'm worthy of the title, but at least now Goten knows what happened. That's all that matters. Now he finally has the answer to the question, "Where's Daddy?"

**END**

Well, there it is. My first fanfiction in over 2 years. Let me know what you think!


End file.
